dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Power of Goku
is the one hundred third chapter of the [[Dragon Ball (manga)|''Dragon Ball manga]]. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Goku and Bandages the Mummy in fighting stances. Baba is seen in the corner. Summary Goku and Bandages are about to fight one another in Devil's Toilet. Goku confidently urges Bandages the Mummy to attack him, which makes Bandages hesitate for a moment, apprehensive of Goku. Fortuneteller Baba impatiently tells them to start, and Bandages lunges forward and punches Goku, who takes the hit head-on. Goku is kicked by Bandages and hits the head of one of the stone demons while Yamcha, Krillin, Master Roshi, and the others watch on, horrified. Goku lays motionless on the tongue of the stone demon, and Bandages scoffs about how easy an opponent Goku was. Baba states that Goku will lose if he is unconscious and asks for a reply from Goku to confirm whether he is down for the count or not. Goku gets back up, shocking Baba and Bandages, and he eagerly winds up for his turn to hit Bandages. Goku walks forward and Kame Sennin and Puar discuss with one another how astounded they are that Goku took no damage from Bandages' brutal attacks. Bandages tries to punch Goku, only to miss when the boy ducks to evade the punch. Goku punches Bandages and connects with the mummy's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and seemingly incapacitating the mummy. Goku lifts Bandages with little effort, shocking Baba even further, and Goku asks Bandages to reply. When the latter does not reply, Baba reluctantly declares that Goku has won the match, and the boy cheerfully carries Bandages out of the way so they can prepare for the next match. Goku's friends watch, shocked at how easy the battle was for Goku. They muse that Goku incapacitating the mummy with one blow is impossible, and Muten Roshi remarks on Goku's incredible strength. Spike the Devil Man and a masked fighter look on from within a stone demon's mouth, where Spike muses on Goku's strength, but is confident that Goku will not be able to defeat him. Baba introduces Akkuman as her fourth contestant, and Goku remarks on the strange appearances attributed to Baba's fighters. Muten Roshi comments on it, surprised that Akkuman, who is usually Baba's fifth and final contestant, is out so early, meaning Baba has found an even stronger fighter to surpass him. Baba announces the beginning of the match. Akkuman flies in the air above Goku, catching him by surprise. Akkuman taunts Goku and then launches himself at the boy, claws outstretched. Goku counters it with a well-aimed kick that catches Baba and his friends by surprise, and Yamcha remarks on Goku's speed, which has left Akkuman surprised. Appearances Characters *Goku *Fortuneteller Baba *Bulma *Upa *Yamcha *Puar *Master Roshi *Bandages the Mummy *Spike the Devil Man Locations *Earth **Fortuneteller Baba's Palace Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters